Wander Pan (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Cast * Randy Cunningham Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja as Peter Pan * Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil as Wendy Darling * Ansi Molina To The Wayne as John Darling * Dipper Pines Falls as Michael Darling * Teodora Villavicencio Quest as Tinker Bell * Grim Gloom 7D as Captain Hook * Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Mr. Smee * Sharko and Sharko as Tic-Toc-Crododile * Ernesto de la Cruz Coco as Mr. Starkey * Aku Jack as Alf Mason * King Nixel Mixels as Bill Jukes * Varian the Series as Black Murphy * Professor Tite-Gripp Puppet as Turk * Master Frown Unikitty as Mullins * The Vampires Army To The Wayne Deadly Six The Last Words Nixels Mixels The Martians vs. Maxicanos T.U.F.F Puppy Villains Monsters and Monsters Voltar Doktor Frogg Red Menace Doomageddon League Super Evil and Legion of Evil Life as a Teenage Robot as The Pirates * Benny Ratz as Singing Pirate with a Accordion * Norm the Genie OddParents as Mr. Stargate * Leonard Blake as The Watch Pirate Who Yelled; Peter Pan Ahoy * Billy Swift Duper Sumos as The Pirate with Hot Water * Mole Modifyers as Slighty the Fox Lostboy * Billy Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Cubby the Bear Lostboy * Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura Hi Puffy AmiYumi as The Twins the Raccoons Lostboy * Newt Express as Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy * Herby Amigonauts as Tootles the Skunk Lostboy * Heidi Weinerman Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja as Tiger Lily * Professor Utonium Girls as The Indian Chief * People of Townsville Girls and Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends as The Indians * Eris Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Indian Chief 's Wife * Wally Wayne as Brave * Adriana Garza Hernandez as Squaw * Rambamhow Breadwinners as Brave 's Mother-Law * Cera Land Before Time as Nana * Queen Moon vs. The Forces of Evil as Mary Darling * King Riven vs. The Forces of Evil as George Darling * Vaggie Hotel as Red-Haired Mermaid * Lapis Lazuli Universe as Black-Haired Mermaid * Miss Pastel K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Blonde-Haired Mermaid * La Zafiro vs. Mexicanos as Other Red-Haired Mermaid * Princess Demurra Over Yonder as Other Black-Haired Mermaid * Tooth Fairy Fairly OddParents as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid * Viktor Looney Tunes as Tattooed Pirate * Seagull Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Seagull * Hippo Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Hippotamus * The Ape Family Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Ape Family * Rhino Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Rhinoceros * Harry Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Bear Scenes * Randy Pan Part 1 - Main Titles [The Second Star to the Right] * Randy Pan Part 2 - Meet The Darling Family * Randy Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow * Randy Pan Part 4 - Randy Chases his Shadow/Star and Randy Meet * Randy Pan Part 5 - Ansi and Dipper meet Randy/Teodora in A Sulky Mood * Randy Pan Part 6 - Randy Teaches The Children to Fly/''You Can Fly'' * Randy Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Grim Gloom and the Crossover Villains/Vlad vs. Sharko * Randy Pan Part 8 - Captain Grim Gloom Attacks Randy and the Darling Children Remake * Randy Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Crossover/Teodora Tries to Kill Star *Randy Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured By the Indians * Randy Pan Part 11 - Randy and Star Meet the Mermaids/Captain Grim Kidnaps Heidi * Randy Pan Part 12 - Randy Tricks Captain Grim/Saving Heidi * Randy Pan Part 13 - Captain Grim Gloom's Next Plan *Randy Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red/Teodora-Napped * Randy Pan Part 15 - Teodora Helps Captain Grim * Randy Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Randy/''I Had a Mother Once'' *Randy Pan Part 17 - You Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Grim Gloom Remake *Randy Pan Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Grim Gloom/A Bomb Remake * Randy Pan Part 19 - Randy Cares for Teodora * Randy Pan Part 20 - Battle on the Ship Remake * Randy Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/Grim Gloom is a Codfish Remake * Randy Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End * Randy Pan Part 23 - End Credits Ballerini RemakeCategory:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs